The Sweetest Nightmare
by InzanityFirez
Summary: After Castiel's ascension to god-like status, a troubled Dean has a nightmare and it seems that Castiel is still around to chase it away.


**I'm so full of angst for Cas and Dean having more or less finished the seasons up till 7. More or less. XD So I HAD to write something on them, but I don't have time for another multi-chap and I don't want to go off-kilter for when the new season starts so...this. XD By the by, I don't remember Mary's exact lines from Darkside of the Moon, so I...what's the word...it's a synonym for summarized, I think? Ah well, you get the idea. The rest is a product of Dean's tormented mind. XD  
><strong>

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

The faint rustle of wings was the only audible indicator of Castiel's presence in Dean's bedroom. Following Castiel's 'holy' ascension, they had been given the ultimatum of 'flee or die' and had taken off. What else could they do? Two days and sleepless nights later, Dean, Sam, and Bobby were at the latter's home and finally Dean had succumbed to exhaustion and slept.

But it wasn't peaceful.

Dean's form tossed and turned in his bed, tangled up in his sheets as he mumbled incoherently and occasionally moaned. Castiel stood beside his bed in silence before he reached his hand down and gently brushed it against Dean's brow to see what it was that troubled the man so.

_"Even Sam left you, Dean. Everyone leaves you. And maybe the reason isn't them, maybe it's you, Dean." Mary Winchester's lips were curved into a taunting smile as she regarded her pained-looking son before her. _

_But unlike in the true events, Dean knew it wasn't right and he was still suffering a more recent loss..._

_"No...stop it...just stop it..." Dean clutched at his head before he gasped in pain as chains and hooks shot through him._

_"Go back to Hell, Dean." Sam said beside him with a look of disgust. _

_"You don't deserve to be saved." Castiel said coldly. _

_"Worthless." John finished as he came up beside Mary. _

_"Stop it...just stop...Cas, please...you have to release the souls before it's too late, I can't lose you too..." _

_"We aren't family, Dean. You're a monster. You have no family." Mary said._

_Dean cried out as the Hellish chains binding him drug through his skin and he looked on pleadingly as tears threatened to blur his vision. _

_"A monster." Lisa Braedon agreed beside her son, Ben. "I can't believe I thought I cared for someone as worthless as you...just go back to Hell, Dean..it's not like you really cared, you made us forget." _

_"Lisa!" Dean gasped between pain and surprise. "I was just trying to protect you! Please...Lisa...Ben..." _

_"Just die already." Ben said as he moved closer to his mother._

_"Sam.." _

_"You don't belong with us, Dean. We're normal. You're the freak." _

_"No." Dean said weakly. _

_"Enough." Castiel spoke as he moved into Dean's line of vision and the dream figments around stared at him and with a wave of his hand, he banished them and left himself and Dean in darkness._

_"Cas...?" Dean stared brokenly at the angel-turned-god, and there was no flicker of recognition to suggest that he separated Castiel from the dream figments. Which was convenient, since it was unbefitting of a god to make house calls, as it were._

_"You still don't think you're worth saving." Castiel said quietly. "I have always thought you wrong." _

_"Don't leave, Cas, not you too." _

_"You are not in your right mind. I will ease you." Castiel took a step forward and banished the chains, which sent Dean to the floor where he stared up at Castiel with a mixture of pain and misery. _

_"We're family, Cas. I still believe that. Even after everything...Lisa, Ben...we can fix things, Cas..please..." _

_Castiel stood motionless a moment as he stared down at Dean without expression before the faintest of sighs brushed past his lips. "Why couldn't you tell me that before?" the words were too faint to hear, the merest of whispers before he crouched down beside Dean and set his hand atop the other's head gently as he dragged it down to brush against Dean's cheek. "Rest, Dean. I will not allow these nightmares to continue." _

_"Cas-" Dean slumped forward into Castiel's arms and the angel-turned-god stared down at the limp form as he held the other somewhat. _

_Castiel lifted a hand to brush through Dean's short hair and then cup his cheek as the scenery changed to the park he'd first confessed his doubts to Dean at. It was a peaceful memory, the first time he had confided in the human Dean Winchester, the first time he had experienced some small rebellion and comfort. Dean could rest here this night, and Castiel would see to it that nightmares troubled him no longer, not while he slept, at least. _

_In his dreaming sleep, a faint murmur of, "Cas," fell past Dean's lips._

_Castiel's expression, for the briefest of moments, softened as he bent his head down to press it against Dean's gently. "I forgive you, Dean. I will watch over you as my predecessor never did. Even though you betrayed me...we still share a bond. So rest. Your true god is here." his cheek brushed against Dean's before he exited the dream and left the other to rest on the soft, warm grass._

Castiel stood beside Dean's bed with a hand on the other's head as he gazed down at the other and watched as his expression settled and he began to sleep peacefully. "Rest well, Dean." he whispered before he disappeared in a faint rustle of wings.

A few minutes later, Dean's eyes slowly opened as he stared up at the ceiling and willed the turmoil inside of him to cease. Castiel had betrayed them, gone Darkside, hurt Ben and Lisa but still...he was Cas. Like a brother to Dean. And he knew what had just happened, he realized that it was Castiel inside of his dream, and Castiel who had whispered soothingly...albeit with some crazy talk thrown in...

"Damnit, Cas." Dean whispered into the darkness as a single tear trickled down his cheek. "I can't lose you too..."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Yay me. XD My contribution to Destiel. It's walking a fine-line between bromance and romance. Maybe. XD I think I like them as brothers best, but that doesn't mean that they don't have some major sizzle~ XD**


End file.
